Full metal alchemist no Kiss Game
by Li-chan-cchi
Summary: Bienvenu au Kiss game show ! Les invités de ce soir seront certains des personnages de Full Metal Alchemist ! /!\ Shonen-ai et conneries /!\


**Un petit "kissing game" version FMA. Je vais pas vous ennuyer avec un discours ennuyeux sur "comment j'ai eu cette idée" puisque j'ai juste regardé des vidéos de kiss game après avoir fini FMA brotherhood.**

**Je préviens, c'est un shônen-ai donc ceux qui n'aime pas, ne lisez pas, tout simplement.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_Full Metal Alchemist no Kiss game ! _**

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Je serai l'animatrice de ce _Kiss Game Show_ version Full Metal Alchemist !

Présentons maintenant les candidats de ce soir !

Notre premier invité n'est d'autre que le célèbre alchimiste Full Metal, Edward Elric !

*Applaudissements*

Notre second candidat est une personne généreuse et qui a une véritable passion pour les chats, il s'agit d'Alphonse Elric !

*Applaudissements*

Notre troisième candidat risque de mettre le feu aujourd'hui ! Et au sens propre ! Un chaleureux accueil pour Roy Mustang !

*Applaudissement*

Hé bien, vous avez l'air chaud aujourd'hui !accueillons maintenant notre quatrième candidat ! Il s'agit d'Envy !

* Applaudissements*

Oh, plusieurs fangirl viennent de s'évanouir au fond de la salle avant même qu'on commence les activités ... Bon, continuons.

Notre cinquième invité semble prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, même à jouer avec nous, il s'agit de Greed ! Avec le corps Ling Yao ... Torse nu ...

*Applaudissements*

Vous auriez pu mettre une chemise au moins ... Non pas que je vais me plaindre mais j'ai vu plusieurs jeunes filles saigner du nez, une véritable hémorragie !

- Toutes les femmes réagissent comme ça devant moi ! Mais oui, Greed, toutes les femmes tombent devant toi ... Je te rappelle que tu as mon corps ! Donc que c'est devant moi qu'elles tombent ! Oh ? Le chinois, je croyais avoir été clair, c'est moi qui contrôle ce corps ! Premièrement, on n'a jamais dit que j'étais chinois ! Et deuxièmement, c'est mon corps ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Oh ? Avec un nom tel que Ling, t'es chinois, un point c'est tout ! En plus ...

Bon, laissons les se battre pour le contrôle du corps de Ling ... De toute façon, ce sera Greed qui gardera le contrôle puisque c'est lui que j'ai invité .

Et enfin, notre cinquième invité ou devrais-je dire invitée, Dante !

*Bruit de criquets dans toute la salle*

Hé bien hé bien ... Dante, je suis désolée mais, en accord avec le paragraphe 8 de l'article 9.5 de la partie 7-09 du contrat que vous avez signé avant d'entrer sur scène, je me dois de vous virer d'ici puisque vous n'avez pas reçu d'applaudissements.

- Comment ça ?! Vous tous, applaudissez ! Applaudissez votre future reine ! Je vais tous vous dominer et -

Oui, oui, tous nous dominer ... Sécurité ! Jettez cette femme dans les douves ! Nous verrons plus tard qui dominera qui !

Désolée de ce petit incident. Bon, puisqu'il nous manque un candidat ... Toi là ! Oui toi !

Tu seras notre invité surprise ! Non non non ! Pas besoin de ton nom, ça t'éviteras de te faire poursuivre par des fangirl déchaînées jusque chez toi !

Donc, maintenant que nous avons nos six candidats, place aux kissi games !

Premièrement, comme vous pouvez le voir, un charmant jeune homme du staff vient de m'apporter une pile de feuilles. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous et bien, c'est très simple, pour faire notre premier jeu ! Les six candidats ici présents vont devoir faire équipe pour faire passer le maximum de papiers d'un panier à l'autre, ceux-ci étant situés de chaque coté de la scène.

Si vous avez des questions, vous levez la main.

*Envy qui lève la main*

Oui Envy ?

- Si on doit juste faire passer des morceaux de papier d'un coté à l'autre de la scène, pourquoi s'y mettre à six et surtout, quel est le rapport avec les kiss games ?

C'est une excellente question ! Pour tout vous dire, vous allez devoir vous faire passer les papiers ... De bouche à bouche !

- Ah ?!

Edward, j'ai dit qu'on levait la main pour prendre la parole ... Punition ! Alors, voyons voir ... Oh, je sais ! Jeune homme du staff ! Pourriez-vous emmener Edward se changer ?

*Jeune homme approuve d'un hochement de tête et tire Ed derrière lui*

Bon, en attendant qu'Edward revienne, continuons les explications. Je disais donc que les candidats allaient devoir se passer les morceaux de papier de bouche à bouche ! Et oui, sinon c'est pas un kiss game ! Bon, organisons la file ... Greed en premier , Alphonse en deuxième, notre invité spécial en troisième, Envy en quatrième, Edward sera cinquième et nous finirons par Mustang ! Cher Envy, pourrions nous savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Je me prépare à buter l'espèce d'imbécile, pour rester poli car nous sommes en direct, qui va embrasser MA crevette à MOI et MOI SEUL !

Oui mais vous réglerez vos comptes dans les coulisses après le show ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ai un bain de sang sur mon plateau !

- Bien M'dame ...

Bon, sinon, où en est notre cher alchimiste Full Metal ? Est-il prêt ? *Staff qui parle dans l'oreillette* Oh ! Accueillons donc à nouveau Edward Elric !

*Edward qui rentre avec la même tenue qu'Envy*

*Cris hystériques des fangirls et applaudissements*

Hé bien, votre côte de popularité à augmentée ! Bon, puisque tous le monde est là ... Kiss Game ! Vous avez exactement 60 secondes !

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ... Commencez !

_Greed prend la feuille de papier et la passe à Alphonse sans aucuns soucis. Il la passe ensuite à notre invité spécial mais la feuille tombe et les deux candidats s'embrassent ._

Oh ! Déjà un Kiss alors qu'on n'est qu'au premier morceau ! Continuons, continuons !

_Greed prend à nouveau une feuille, la passe à Alphonse qui la passe à l'invité spécial qui la passe à Envy qui veut la passer à Roy mais la feuille tombe. Envy réussit cependant à s'arrêter à temps et à ne pas embrasser Roy. _

Oh non ... Chères fangirls, désolée mais nous n'aurons peut être pas de baiser entre Roy et Envy aujourd'hui !

_Greed passe un nouveau papier à Al qui le passe à l'invité qui le passe à Envy qui le passe à Roy qui le passe à Ed qui le dépose ensuite dans le panier._

Le premier papier ! Il leur reste exactement 40 secondes, combien d'autres papiers vont-ils réussir à mettre dans le second panier ?

_Un nouveau papier arrive dans le panier suivit de trois autres. _

Décidément, ils ont compris comment faire ! Il leur reste encore 30 secondes !

_Greed prend un nouveau papier et veut le passer à Alphonse mais le papier tombe et les deux candidats s'embrassent._

Oh oui ! Un autre Kiss ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde aime les Kiss Games ! Oh ? Que vois-je là, les candidats rougissent ? Oh, on évite les questions de l'animatrice en continuant le jeu ? Bon, il vous reste 20 secondes !

_Le papier passe de bouche en bouche jusqu'à Roy. Il le passe à Ed mais fait tomber le papier._

Oh mais il l'a fait tomber exprès ! Hé bien hé bien, il semblerait que ce cher Mustang avait prévu son coup ! Voudrait-il conquérir le coeur du jeune Edward ? Envy, restez assis s'il vous plaît, je vous ai déjà dit que vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard ! Il reste 10 secondes, accélérons !

_Greed prend un papier le passe à Alphonse qui le passe à l'invité qui veut le passer à Envy mais le papier tombe. _

Oh mon Dieu ! Notre invité va avoir de gros problème avec les multiples fangirls présentes à la sortie ... D'ailleurs, des problèmes, l'invité n'en aura pas qu'avec les fangirls d'après l'aura noire qu'Edward et Envy dégagent !

*Sonnerie qui annonce la fin du jeu*

Hé bien, nous avons fini ce jeu ! Voyons combien de papier vous avez réussi à faire passer dans l'autre panier ... Cinq papier ! Hé bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous faites un bon travail d'équipe ... D'ailleurs, j'aimerais poser quelques petites questions ... Greed ! Alphonse ! Non mais, contrôlez-vous un peu ! Vous embrasser comme ça sur scène ! Y a encore plus de fangirl qui ont perdu connaissance maintenant ! Envy ? Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi les vêtements q'Edward sont à moitié déchirés ?

- Parce qu'il ne sont pas très résistants ! Bon, on va en coulisses régler nos histoires de couple ...

_Envy et Edward quittent la salle sans un mot de plus._

Bon ... Oui Greed ?

- Je ... pourrais faire une petite pause aussi ... Besoin de prendre l'air ... Me changer les idées ...

Bien entendu ! Et pendant que les candidats prennent une pause, une page de publicité !

* * *

Avez-vous déjà rêvé de vivre éternellement ?

Vos proches vous ont-ils rit au nez quand vous leur avez parlé d'immortalité ?

Nous, nous vous comprenons. Vivre éternellement est maintenant possible ! Venez nous rejoindre au Manoir de Dante pour vivre une vie éternelle !

Contactez Mademoiselle Dante au numéro qui s'affiche dès maintenant en bas de votre écran

04********

* * *

Vous souhaitez rejoindre l'armée et protéger votre pays ? Rien de plus simple ! Appelez dès maintenant le numéro qui s'affiche au bas de votre écran !

03*******

De plus, si vous vous engager maintenant, les frais de vos futures funérailles seront payés par l'armée ! Alors aidé votre famille, engagez-vous à l'armée !

* * *

Vous aimez vous battre ? Vous êtes prêt à risquer votre vie pour votre nation ? Alors venez à Briggs ! Nous promettons aux jeunes officiers un climat agréable entre les soldats !

Téléphone : 09*******

Climat hivernal toute l'année !

* * *

Avis à la population !

Un dangereux individu a récemment harcelé une jeune femme pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Celle-ci ne serait pas sa seule victime !

Cette personne est assez grande, a des cheveux noirs attachés et est d'origine asiatique. Il a aussi un étrange tatouage sur la main gauche.

Si vous voyez cet homme ou que vous avez des informations à nous transmettre, appelez au numéro suivant : 08********

Votre aide nous est précieuse !

* * *

Ce soir sur Anim&channel,

A 20h25, le journal d'Amestris

A 21h15, documentaire : la vie d'un humain, réalisé par Wrath et Pride.

A 22h30, film inédit : Le palmier, la crevette et la boite de conserve. Un film touchant et plein de rebondissement !

Bonne soirée sur Anim&channel !

* * *

Et voici la suite de notre _Kiss Game Show_ !

Je tiens à préciser que les nombreuses fangirls qui se sont évanouies ainsi que les quelques fanboys ont été évacués et emmenés à l'hôpital où ils reçoivent actuellement des soins appropriés.

Sinon, comme nous sommes tous là, continuons avec notre second jeu qui sera malheureusement le dernier puisque l'on va bientôt devoir rendre l'antenne ... Alors finissons en beauté avec le célèbre _Pepero game_ ! Est-ce que tout le monde connaît le principe de ce jeu ? Oh, Alphonse ? Tu ne connais pas ? C'est vrai que tu es, ou plutôt était après ce qui vient de se passer en coulisse, innocent ... Bon, expliquons les règles en vitesse alors !

Par équipes de deux, vous allez avoir un pepero. Le but est de le manger à deux et d'en laisser le moins possible !

Bon, tout le monde fera le jeu avec tout le monde ! Et c'est sans discutions ! Le couple qui laissera le moins de Pepero gagnera le contenu de la boite ! *Boite qui apparaît à côté de l'animatrice*

Bon, première manche, Greed et Alphonse, Roy et Envy et Edward et notre invité spécial.

Commençons !

_Greed commence à manger le pepero de même qu'Alphonse. Leurs lèvres se rapprochent de plus en plus et le bâton fini par casser sans qu'il y ai de baiser ._

Oh ! Ca y était presque ! Bon, mesurons ça ... 8 millimètres ! Passons à Envy et Roy !

_Les deux candidats prennent le pepero, se regardent et laisse tomber le pepero en entier ._

Non non non ! Punition ! Vous allez devoir ... Vous embrasser !

- Quoi ?! Non mais tu crois pas que je vais embrasser ce dégénéré mental ! Je te rappelle que j'suis en couple avec Edo moi !

Toi, tu fais ce qu'on te dis ! Bon, vous vous activez, on n'a pas toute la nuit !

_A contre-coeur, Roy et Envy s'approchent. Leurs visages se rapprochent et, trouvant qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite, l'animatrice les pousse l'un vers l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent._

Le voilà ! Le baiser entre Mustang et Envy ! Bon bon bon ! Continuons avec notre jeu, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps !

Cher invité, Ed, c'est à votre tour !

_Ils commencent à manger le pepero mais, suite au regard noir d'Envy et à l'aura noire qu'il dégage, l'invité préfère ne pas risquer sa vie et casse le pepero._

Bien bien, voyons cela ... 1,2 centimètre ! Bon, passons maintenant au deuxième tour !

Greed et Envy, Alphonse et notre invité ainsi qu'Ed et Roy

_Tous les participants commencent en même temps. Le couple Greed Envy finit en premier et ne laisse qu'un centimètre suivit du couple Alphonse et notre invité qui laisse 9 milimè et Roy continuent. Roy ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter mais l'alchimiste Full Metal en décide autrement et brise le pepero._

Alors, Ed et Roy ... Oh ! Avec 7 millimètres, vous prenez la première place ! Voyons voyons ... Round trois !

Greed et Ed, Alphonse et Envy ainsi que Roy et notre invité ... Hajime !

_Ils commencent à nouveau en même temps. Envy et Alphonse finissent les premiers avec un centimètre dominés de peu par Greed et Ed qui finissent avec 9 millimètres . Quand à Roy et notre invité ..._

Oh my ... Ca chauffe par ici ! On dirais que notre invité spécial n'est pas venu pour rien ! Non mais calmez vous s'il vous plaît ! Ceci n'est pas un programme de nuit ! Bon sinon ... Ils ont quand même fait tomber un morceau ... 2 millimètres !

Avant dernier round ! Envy et notre invité , Alphonse et Ed et Greed et Roy ! Oh, ça sent l'inceste ça ! C'est parti !

_Le couple Envy-invité commence et laisse très vite tomber le pepero._

2 centimètres !

_Au tour du couple Greed et Roy. Leurs lèvres ne sont déjà plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Elles se touchent et le pepero tombe._

4 millimètres ! Hé bien, au tour des frères Elric ! Vont-ils nous montrer à quel point l'amour fraternel est fort ... Oye ! Le pepero est déjà tombé ? ... Il reste exactement 3 centimètres ! Non mais, avec pareil manque de volonté, c'est normal que ce show soit de moins en moins regardé ! Bon ... Passons au dernier round ! Et j'espère pour vous qu'il sera bien meilleur par rapport aux autres !

Donc pour les couples nous avons ... Roy et Alphonse, Greed et l'invité spécial ainsi que le couple Edvy ! Applaudissons les pour les encourager !

*Applaudissements*

* Sifflements*

Ok, c'est parti !

_Les trois couples démarre en même temps. Ils se battent jusqu'au bout. Les trois couples ont presque fini leur pepero. Leur lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres mais les couples Roy-Alphonse et Greed-invité cassent leur peperos._

Alors alors ... 3 millimètres pour les deux couples ! Une première dans l'histoire de ce show ! Euh ... Envy, Edward, on vous dérange pas trop ?

_Les deux amants s'embrassent fougueusement après avoir fini le pepero dans son intégralité._

Bon, nous pouvons donc dire que les gagnants sont Edward et Envy ! Ils gagnent donc le contenu de la boite qui n'est d'autre qu'un séjour pour deux personnes pendant une semaine avec destination au choix !

- Oh ! Je sens qu'on va pas beaucoup dormir pendant ce voyage, n'est-ce pas Edo ...

_Ed rougit et prend la même couleur que son manteau._

Et bien, applaudissons à nouveau nos candidats de ce soir ! Vous pouvez regagner vos loges !

_Les candidats s'en vont en faisant signes aux spectateurs qui les applaudissent de toutes leurs forces._

Oh, messieurs les agents ! Que venez vous faire ici ? Hein ? Arrêter Greed ? Oh, je vois, il est dans la loge n°4 ...

Bon ! Ceci met fin à cet épisode ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils y en aura d'autres avec d'autres personnages connus ou méconnu et surtout, avec d'autres jeux et pas seulement des kiss games !

C'était Aurelle et je vous dit à la prochaine !


End file.
